Lelaki Bertudung Oranye
by Kou Kirihara
Summary: Seorang manusia hewan yang mencintai manusia normal
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo haloooo saya adalah author baru yang saraaap*dilempar tongkat* kalian bisa panggil saya kou atau vian, mau pakai suffix juga gak masalah atau panggil apa saja deh *di getok reader*. Oke sebelum saya tambah sarap saya akan mebawakan cerita abal hasil dari ngures otak saya sendiri. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik, harap dimaklumi ya reader semua saya masih newbie*bener gak tuh tuliasannya*.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lelaki bertudung orange**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto, lelaki berparas manis dengan kulit tan yang membalut tumbuh kecil dan agak pendek—sangat pendek untuk ukuran lelaki-. Mempunyai tiga buah garis halus seperti kumis di kedua pipi _chubby-_nya yang membuatnya semakin imut, mempunyai surai kuning secerah mentari pagi dan iris mata sebiru langit tanpa awan. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan dua kuping rubah yang ada di kepalanya dan ekor yang menghiasinya. Dia sedang tidak ber_cosplay_ tetapi memang itulah wujud Naruto, Naruto adalah manusia setengah rubah. Bukan hanya Naruto yang mempunyai wujud seperti ini, teman-teman Naruto pun mempunyai wujud yang sama yaitu manusia setengah hewan. Aneh? Tentu saja karena kalian tidak tau dimana Naruto tinggal. Naruto tinggal di sebuah desa tersembunyi bernama KONOHA, desa ini mempunyai warga desa yang seluruhnya adalah manusia setengah hewan. Karena hal inilah desa ini dibangun di sebuah tempat yang awalnya adalah hutan belantara yang kini sudah berubah menjadi permukiman penduduk. Sampai disini dulu pengenalan tentang desa juga tokoh utama kita, ayo kita lanjut ke cerita.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan yang cukup –sangat- keras dari depan rumah yang Naruto tinggali. Tidak berapa lama, terdengarlah suara orang memanggil dari luar sana.

"Narutoooooooooooo! Narutooooooooooooo!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan tanda segitiga terbalik yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Kata Naruto dari dalam rumahnya.

Cklek

"Kiba? Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini? Tumben sekali." Kata Naruto yang mendapati sahabatnya—Kiba—berkunjung pagi-pagi ke rumahnya.

"Hehe.. begini Naruto, aku ingin kamu menemaniku ke kota. Akamaru sakit dan dia harus di periksa. Kau mau kan menemaniku ke kota Naruto?" Kata kiba dengan pandangan _puppy_ kepada Naruto.

"Hah?! Kota?! Kau gila Kiba! Kau tidak lihat wujud kita ini? Kalau sampai ketahuan manusia-manusia itu kita bisa di bunuh tau!" Kata Naruto kesal pada temannya yang mempunya kuping serta ekor anjing yang menghiasinya.

"Oh! ayolah Naruto, kita bisa menggunakan penyamarankaaaaan… kumohon Narutoooo kasian Akamaru dia sangat menderita, lihat ini." Mohon Kiba pada Naruto sambil menunjukan Akamaru yang terkulai lemah di pelukannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi bagaimana kita menyamar tanpa ketahuan?" Kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah karena kasihan pada Kiba.

"Aku sudah siapkan ini." Kata Kiba kembali semangat dengan menunjukan dua pakaian yang akan menjadi penyamaran mereka.

"Haah baiklah." Kata Naruto pasrah dan akhirnya memakai pakaian itu.

Tau cerita gadis bertudung merah? Nah seperti itulah pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kiba dan Naruto saat ini, dengan kain yang agak panjang sampai sebatas paha yang bisa menutupi ekor dan tudung yang berfungsi untuk menutupi kepala mereka terutama kuping hewan yang mereka miliki. Kiba menggunakan pakaian berwarna coklat pohon dan Naruto menggunakan warna orange, setelah siap dan sudah membawa makanan dan pakaian merekapun berangkat, Karena perjalanan ke kota memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan tentu saja mereka harus bermalam di sana. Setelah beberapa jam menaiki kereta kuda menuju kota, akhirnya merekapun sampai di kota. Sekarang sudah malam jadi mereka berencana mencari tempat untuk mereka bermalam.

"Hei Naruto lihat itu!" Kata Kiba menunjuk sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan 'Share House'.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto lalu melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Kiba.

"Kita bisa tinggal di situ malam ini." Kata Kiba dengan memasang senyum lega, karena sudah agak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang Kiba pikir adalah penginapan.

" Mmh.. Kiba kau yakin itu penginapan?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba. Naruto tidak begitu yakin kalau itu adalah penginapan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak baca ada tulisan Share House di papannya?" Kata Kiba yang heran karena Naruto bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Apakah Share House dengan penginapan itu sama ya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Ntahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus istirahat. Kakiku pegal dan aku mengantuk Naruto." Kata Kiba cuek dan langsung mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hey Kiba tunggu sebentar, jangan sembarangan begitu dong." Kata Naruto panik.

"Sudah kau tenang saja." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengetuk pintunya namun kali ini lebih keras.

"PERMISIIIIIIII!" Teriak Kiba nyaring.

"Kiba pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Kata Naruto yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba akan mengeluarkan suara yang tidak kalah nyaring dengan suaranya.

"PERMISIIIIIIIIIIIII…" Teriak Kiba makin keras. "PERMISIIIII KAMI INGIN MENGINAP! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!" Teriak Kiba lebih keras yang kali ini terkesan seperti memerintah.

"Kiba!" Teriak Naruto yang panik dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, bantu aku untuk memanggil orang yang ada di dalam keluar." Kata Kiba agak kesal karena Naruto yang malah sibuk panik bukannya membantu untuk memanggil orang yang ada di dalam.

"Iya baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto menurut, sebenarnya Naruto sudah takut berada di luar pada malam hari di tempat yang tidak dia kenal dengan udara dingin dan suasana mencekam yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"PERMISIIIIIIIII! ADA ORANG DI DALAM!? KAMI INGIN MENGINAP! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAA!" Teriak Kiba dan Naruto keras dengan usaha yang di lakukan masing-masing. Kiba yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan Naruto yang membunyikan lonceng yang berada di depan pintu rumah itu.

"PER…"

Teriakan mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara dari dalam. Seperti langkah kaki seseorang yang menuju pintu. Mereka yakin itu adalah orang yang akan membuka pintu ini setelah mendengar suara gaduh yang mereka buat barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata seseorang dari dalam dengan suara baritone dan nada datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang berbadan tinggi, berkulit seputih porselin dengan mata berwarna hitam seperti malam tanpa bintang dengan pandangan tajam dan rambut berwarna biru donker bermodel pantat ayam sedang beridiri tegap di depan pintu melihat datar pada dua orang pemuda bertubuh hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Kata lelaki tampan itu dengan nada datar.

"Mmmh.. Kami ingin menyewa kamar, tuan." Jawab Naruto tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan lelaki di depannya ini. "Bisakan kami menginap di sini?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada orang di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak bisa baca di papan itu tertulis 'Share House' bukan 'Penginapan,' Dobe." Kata orang ini dingin.

"Bukankah sama saja?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan penjelasan orang di depannya.

"Kau tidak tau arti 'Share House'? Dasar Dobe, kau dan temanmu lebih baik pulang sana. Tidak baik anak kecil malam-malam berkeliaran di luar." Kata orang itu dengan angkuhnya dan meledek Naruto dan Kiba di akhir kalimatnya.

"APA?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DOBE?! AKU PUNYA NAMA TEME! DAN AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Teriak Naruto kesal pada orang di depannya yang memanggilnya Dobe dan menyangkanya anak kecil.

"Hn." Jawab orang itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Ah! Tunggu tunggu! Kumohon izinkan kami menginap satu malam saja di sini, kami bukan penduduk kota ini. Kami kesini karena ingin memeriksakan keadaan anjing ini, kumohon biarkan kami masuk, tuan." Kata Naruto memohon sambil menahan pintu yang akan ditutup orang itu sambil menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Hm?" Sebelah alis orang itu naik mendengar penjelasan Naruto, lalu beralih melihat seekor anjing yang terkulai lemah di gendongan lelaki bertudung coklat.

"Kumohon tuan. Diluar sini sangat menakutkan, kami tidak tau harus kemana lagi." Kata Kiba yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit tadi bungkam.

"Haah terserah." Kata orang itu yang akhirnya membuka pintu lebar-lebar pertanda mempersilahkan Naruto dan Kiba boleh masuk.

"Terimakasih banyak, tuan." Teriak Naruto senang dan langsung masuk bersama Kiba kedalam rumah itu.

Lelaki itu atau yang biasa di panggil Sasuke itu menuntun Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke dalam, ketika mereka di ruang tamu mereka bertemu dengan 5 orang yang juga penghuni Share House.

"Sasuke-kun siapa itu? Penghuni baru ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan iris emerald pada Sasuke.

"Bukan Sakura, mereka ini bocah yang tersesat di kota pada malam hari karena ingin memeriksa seekor anjing. Yang tidak tau arti Share House dan menyangka tempat ini penginapan." Kata Sasuke sarkastik yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba hanya diam menunduk.

"Maaf." Kata Naruto dengan suara pelan yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Sakura dkk.

"Haha tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun memang begitu kok." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya gadis itu pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Nama ku Namikaze Naruto." Kata Naruto kemudian menundukan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada orang yang ada di sana.

DEG!

'Hah? Apa itu?' Batin Sasuke kaget karena mendengar jatungnya berdetak aneh setelah melihat senyuman Naruto, namun ekspersi kaget itu dapat tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kyaaa manisnya kamu." Kata seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang rambutnya di kuncir satu dengan poni yang menutup matanya.

"Ah! Aku tidak manis." Protes Naruto pada gadis bersurai pirang tadi, yang hanya di jawab dengan tawa oleh orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Dan yang satunya? Siapa namamu?" Kali ini seorang lelaki yang mempunyai wajah mirip Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, salam kenal." Kata Kiba tersenyum dan terlihatlah taring kecil yang dia miliki yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Ya ampun kalian imut-imut sekali haha.." Kata Sakura dengan di iringi tawa kecil. "Oh iya, aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji." Sambung Neji datar.

"Aku Shimura Sai." Kata Sai dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Naru-chan dan Kiba-chan." Kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru hoaaam…" Kata Shikamaru dengan di akhiri dengan menguap.

"Aku pemilik Share House ini, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah datar. "Baiklah biar kutunjukan kamar kalian." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sasukepun mengantar Naruto dan Kiba kekamar di mana mereka akan tidur.

"Ini kamar yang akan kalian tempati malam ini." Kata Sasuke dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba, namun terhenti karena Naruto yang memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto yang dengan reflek menahan tangan Sasuke. "Terimakasih banyak, sudah mengizinkan kami bermalam disini tuan Sasuke. "Kata Naruto dan tersenyum sangat manis dan sukses membuat Sasuke harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tapi langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah Naruto lagi. "Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil Sasuke saja, selamat malam Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ya, selamat malam." Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya setelah melihat senyum tipis yang di tunjukan Sasuke padanya. Yang menurut pandangan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke makin tampan.

**TBC**

**Oke jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Saya tau ini cerita gak jelas dan ngerusak mata banget udah gitu pendek lagi. Tapi saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader-sama sekalian. Agar saya bisa lebih semangat lagi mengerjakan lanjutan fanfic gaje ini. Kalaupun tidak ada yang review saya bakalan tetep ngelanjutin fanfic ini*dibacok*. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa *Di tabok Tsunade*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halooo halooo reader-sama saya kembali lagi melanjutkan fanfic gaje ini. Maaf telah membuat reader semua menunggu lama. Oke sebelum kita lanjut saya balas review dulu ya.**

**Yamashita Aiko: Haii.. Yamashita Aiko-chan n.n, makasih di bilang bagus cerita hehe. Hai kita sama-sama berjuang.**

**Hanami N: iya ini udah lanjut, maaf lama ya.. ini udah berupaya di panjangin kok.**

**CA Moccachion: Iya salam kenal juga, itu berkat editor Lolexis **** yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama T.T, ini udah di usahain panjang hehe. Oke makasih udah di kasih tau.**

**Kagamine Wendy: Deshou... maaf ya request update kilat itu susah untuk mahasiswa sibuk kaya aku!*di getok Wendy*. Makasih udah review yaaa..**

**Clien Cassie: Hehehe iya doong hehe. Makasih reviewnya**

**Kitsune Riku11: Iya udah lanjut kok ini.**

**RaFa LLight S.N: Iyaaap benar sekali, ceritanya gampang tertebak. Jadi inspirasi buat bikin alurnya ribet karena Rafa-san hahahahahaha*laugh devil*. Share house itu rumah berbagi *bukan berbagi uke looooh*, kaya semacam kost-kostan gitu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lelaki bertudung orange**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Pagi hari di _Share House_ milik Uchiha Sasuke sudah terdengar suara gaduh, menandakan para penghuni di sana telah bangun. Terlihat di dapur sudah ada Ino yang sedang membantu Sakura membuat sarapan, Neji yang sibuk bermain dengan _Smartphone_-nya, Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang kembali tidur di meja makan, Sasuke yang asik membaca koran dan Sai sibuk melihat Ino memasak. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, ah! Naruto dan Kiba yang semalam menginap di _Sahre House_ ini tidak terlihat, kemana mereka ya? Mari kita lihat.

Ternyata dua pemuda ini baru saja terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, ah! Tidak, tepatnya hanya Kiba yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah tidak berhasil membangunkan Naruto yang kalau sudah tidur layaknya orang mati, akhirnya Kiba bergegas menuju kamar mandi sekalian memandikan Akamaru, soal Naruto bisa dia urus nanti setelah mandi.

Karena mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi akhirnya Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Meperlihatkan manik _sapphire_ miliknya, setelah mengerjapakan mata beberapa kali dan mengucek-ngucek matanya Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Aku di mana?" Kata Naruto yang masih setengah sadar. Naruto pun melihat sekelilingnya dan dia baru ingat kalau semalam di menginap di rumah orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto, kau sudah bangun. Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu lagi hehe." Kata Kiba yang sudah selesai mandi dengan Akamaru, di tangannya ada gayung yang berisi air yang akan dia siramkan pada Naruto seandainya Naruto tidak bangun juga.

"Kau mau membangunkanku dengan cara menyiramku _inu_!" Teriak Naruto kaget pada Kiba yang membawa gayung berisi air dingin.

"Hahaha niatnya sih begitu, tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun haha." Kata Kiba yang di iringi tawa.

"Sialan kau _inu_!" Kesal Naruto sambil melempar bantal ke arah Kiba, tapi dapat di hindari dengan baik oleh Kiba.

"Haha _gomen gomen_, sudah cepat sana mandi _kitsune_." Kata Kiba pada Naruto.

"_Hai hai _." Jawab Naruto dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kiba pun menuju ke dapur. Ingat Kiba itu manusia anjing jadi dia bisa mencium bau dengan sangat akurat, apalagi kalau baunya adalah berupa bau makanan enak yang membuat perutnya berteriak minta di isi.

Sasuke yang melihat Kiba datang sendirian ke dapur agak kebingungan karena tidak melihat Naruto bersama Kiba, tetapi berhasil di tutupi dengan wajah _stoic _andalannya.

"Ah! Kiba, kemari duduk di samping Shikamaru. Kita sarapan bersama." Kata Sakura ramah.

"Mana Naru-_chan_ ?" Tanya Ino pada Kiba.

"Tadi dia sedang mandi, mungkin sekarang sudah selesai," Kata Kiba. "Mungkin sekarang sudah selesai, biarku panggilkan." Lanjut Kiba dan akan beranjak dari duduknya tapi di tahan Ino.

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja. Biar Sasuke yang panggilkan saja." Kata Ino enteng yang mendapat _death glare _dari Sasuke, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Ino.

Walaupun sempat men-_death glare _Ino tapi Sasuke tetap melakukan apa yang di suruh Ino. Sasuke pun menuju kamar di mana Naruto dan Kiba semalam tidur. Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintunya. Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang memakai celana _Jeans_-nya, serta ekor dan telinga rubah yang belum sempat dia tutupi dengan baju tudung karena saat ini Naruto hanya memakai atasan kaos berwarna hitam.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat itu pun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi awalnya membuka pintu. Melihat Sasuke, Naruto pun reflek berteriak dan melempar bantal ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Uwaaaaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar _teme_ mesuuuuuum!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempari Sasuke dengan bantal.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke pun tersadar dan langsung cepat-cepat menutup pintu sebelum terkena lemparan bantal dari Naruto. Setelah melihat Sasuke yang menutup pintu, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat memakai celananya dan baju tudungnya untuk menutupi kepalanya yang mempunyai kuping rubah dan ekornya.

Naruto takut untuk keluar dari kamar, karena tadi Sasuke sudah sempat melihat kuping dan ekor yang di miliki Naruto yang seharusnya tidak di miliki oleh manusia biasa. Dan lagi Kiba yang kini sudah berada di bawah terlebih dahulu, Naruto takut Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kiba. Dan membawa mereka berdua untuk di bawa ke penjara di kota atau kemungkinan buruknya mereka berdua akan di arak ke seluruh kota dan di lempari batu karena di anggap berbahaya.

Terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya, manusia biasa menganggap Naruto serta orang-orang desanya sebagai makhluk berbahaya yang harus di musnahkan. Padahal kenyataannya tidaklah begitu, mereka hanya berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Namun orang yang ada di kota ini tidaklah bisa mengerti perbedaan itu dan malah menganggap mereka sebagai monster berbahaya yang harus di basmi.

Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia memastikan apa yang dia lihat tadi bukan hanya sekedar salah lihat. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai kalau ternyata lelaki semanis Naruto adalah salah satu makhluk yang di bilang monster oleh para warga kota, tapi apa yang dia lihat tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan bukan cuma salah lihat saja.

'_Kalau dia adalah manusia hewan, pasti temannya yang bernama Kiba itu juga sama dengannya. Aaaaaakh apa yang kulakukan, mengizinkan 2 monster menginap di rumahku. Kalau warga kota tahu, aku bisa dianggap sebagai penyimpan monster berbahaya. Tapi tunggu.. Naruto dan temannya tidaklah berbahaya, mereka bahkan tidak melakukan hal buruk.'_ Batin Sasuke bingung.

'_Baiklah, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja nanti padanya. Sekarang aku harus berpura-pura tidak lihat saja.'_ Putus Sasuke akhirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hoi _Dobe _ cepat keluar yang lain sudah menunggu kita di dapur untuk sarapan bersama." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"I.. iya, aku segera keluar _Teme_." Kata Naruto yang tidak bisa menutupi nada gugupnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun keluar dari kamar dengan kepala tertunduk, dia takut kalau Sasuke akan menyakitinya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, ntah dapat dari mana keyakinan itu. Tapi yang pasti saat ini hatinya berkata kalau Sasuke dan teman-temannya adalah orang yang bisa di percaya.

"_Teme_, kumohon kau tidak mengatakan apa yang kau lihat tadi pada orang yang ada di kota ini. Aku janji akan memberikan penjelasan padamu" Kata Naruto masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti orang ketakutan begitu benar-benar membuat Sasuke jadi bingung. Apa benar yang orang-orang katakan, kalau makhluk setengah hewan seperti Naruto adalah monster berbahaya yang harus di waspadai dan di basmi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto panik. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini, jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi yang di dapati Naruto hanyalah wajah datar milik Sasuke dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju ke arahnya, Melihat itu membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"_Temee_…" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke, dia benar-benar akan menangis sekarang.

PUK! Tepukan lembut di rasakan Naruto di kepalanya. Sontak Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar tapi ada pancaran lembut yang terlihat di mata Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto, tidak seperti tadi.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak sejahat itu. Dan kau berhutang penjelasan serta cerita yang panjang padaku juga pada teman-temanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan wajah memerah karena perlakuan lembut Sasuke.

"_Arigatou Teme_." Kata Naruto pelan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, Naruto pun reflek memegangi kepalanya yang tadi di tepuk oleh Sasuke dan tidak sadar kalau dia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendirian sekarang.

SKIP TIME.

Sesuai janjinya, kini Naruto sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan Kiba duduk di sebelahnya -Akamaru sudah di titipkan di dokter terlebih dahulu- serta Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino yang duduk di depan mereka. Naruto benar-benar bingung harus memulai penjelasannya dari mana, terlihat sekali kalau Naruto saat ini sedang merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah Naruto, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami. Sampai-sampai Sasuke mengumpulkan kami di sini." Kata Sai dengan tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Hmm.. begini, aku mau jujur. Sebenarnya aku dan Kiba bukanlah manusia biasa. Ka.. kami datang dari desa tersembunyi yang terpisah dengan kota," Kata Naruto yang semakin gugup "Na.. nama desa itu adalah Ko.. Konoha." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya sambil menutup matanya.

Kiba benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan nekat membuka jati diri asli mereka pada orang yang baru saja mereka temui. Kiba mulai panik dengan reaksi yang akan di tunjukan oleh orang-orang di hadapannya ini.

"Na.. Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan hah?! Kenapa kamu memberitahu mereka?" Bisik Kiba pada Naruto dengan nada panik.

"_Gomen _ Kiba, tapi Sasuke sudah melihatku" Kata Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu suasana menjadi hening mendadak. Tidak ada yang buka suara sedikitpun. Mungkin mereka terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto. Sampai akhirnya dengan tidak biasanya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu Naruto, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, akan ku jawab apapun yang ku tahu." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Apa benar kau dan warga desa mu itu adalah monster?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Tidak! Kami bukanlah monster, kami hanya berbeda dengan kalian. Kami tetaplah manusia, hanya saja kami di beri kelebihan itu saja." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Kelebihan untuk berburu manusia?" Tanya Shikamaru asal.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kami tidak pernah menyerang manusia, makanan kami sama dengan apa yang kau makan! Seperti kata Naruto kami hanya di beri kelebihan saja! Tapi hati, cara makan dan apa yang kami makan sama seperti layaknya manusia biasa!" Kali ini Kiba menjawab, karena kesal dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya saja. Hoooooaaam.. _mendokusai_ " Kata Shikamaru yang di iringi dengan _trand mark _andalannya.

"Apa kelebihan itu seperti layaknya hewan? Ya, mengingat kalian setengah hewan." Tanya Neji.

"Iya benar. Kami bisa mengendus bau layaknya hewan, pendengaran kami lebih tajam di bandingkan manusia biasa, kami mempunyai ekor dan buntut, cakar yang akan keluar jika kami merasa sangat terancam." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kalian bisa berubah menjadi hewan seutuhnya?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Iya tentu saja bisa, tapi kami tidak bisa menjadi manusia sempurna. Walaupun kami menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari dengan tubuh manusia tapi kami tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ekor dan kuping hewan yang kami miliki." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Makanya kalian memakai baju panjang yang menutupi sampai sebatas paha itu dan di lengkapi tudung agar bisa menutupi kuping dan ekor yang kalian miliki?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya benar sekali!" Kata Naruto kembali semangat.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian tidaklah berbahaya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Seperti halnya manusia, kami pun begitu. Ada yang jahat juga ada yang baik, atau juga jika kami tidak melakukan apapun tapi kami di usik dan di ganggu tentu kami akan melawan itu adalah hal alamiah yang akan di lakukan seekor hewan jika di ganggu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Ya, baiklah aku percaya padamu Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga, lagi pula anak semanis Naruto dan Kiba mana mungkin berbahaya kan?" Kata Ino dengan di iringi tawa.

"Aku belum puas kalau tidak melihat langsung ekor dan kuping yang kalian miliki." Kata Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Hmm.. baiklah, Kiba kau juga." Kata Naruto yang tidak mau menderita sendiri.

"Iya.. iyaaa." Kata Kiba pasrah.

Naruto dan Kiba pun membuka baju tudung mereka. Terlihatlah kuping serta ekor yang di sembunyikan oleh mereka. Terdengar jeritan gemas dari Sakura dan Ino melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang semakin manis dengan kuping serta ekor yang menghiasi penampilan mereka.

"Jadiiii.. Kau ini seekor anjing dan Naruto seekor rubah ya?" Tebak Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu benar." Kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Apa banyak lagi manusia setengah hewan di desa kalian dengan jenis yang berbeda?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya! Aku punya teman setengah panda, dia sangat dekat denganku! Kami bertiga bersahabat, tapi dia tidak ikut ke sini. Kalau dia tahu kami ke kota pasti kami akan di marahi." Kata Naruto mengingat sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

"Hmm.. begitu. Kalau kami ingin berkunjung ke desamu bagaimana caranya? Agar tidak di curigai." Tanya Sai yang sepertinya ingin sekali mengunjungi desa penuh manusia setengah hewan itu.

"Mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan baju seperti kami untuk menutupi bagian bawah yang tidak punya ekor, dan kalian bisa menggunakan sesuatu yang lain untuk penyamaran. Misalnya sayap untuk burung atau kelelawar, sisik untuk ikan atau ular atau bisa juga lidah yang seakan panjang untuk ular, kuping untuk hewan yang mengharuskan bagian kuping terlihat." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Oooh begitu" Kata Sai.

Setelah mengobrol Naruto dan Kiba pergi lagi untuk menjemput Akamaru. Setelah menjemput Akamaru merekapun berpamitan pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya untuk kembali ke desa.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ikut mengantar Naruto dan Kiba kembali sampai selamat di desa mereka, namun Naruto melarangnya Karena Naruto takut akan berbahaya bila Sasuke ikut dengan mereka. Jadilah Sasuke membiarkan Naruto dan Kiba pulang berdua saja, ah! Tidak bertiga dengan Akamaru.

"Kami pulang ya, lain kali aku akan main lagi ke sini" Pamit Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa bawa teman-temanmu juga ya Naruto haha" Kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Iya, baiklah" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi.

Naruto dan Kiba pun pergi. Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang Konoha, Naruto melihat Gaara yang berdiri di depan gerbang sambil berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi datar. Namun Naruto merasakan aura gelap dari Gaara, Kiba yang merasakannyapun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri karena tau Gaara pasti akan memarahi mereka.

**TBC**

**Okee.. okee saya tauuu… saya ngaret banget update ini fanfic tapi serius deh kegiatan kampus yang gak bisa di tunda dan banyaknya anime baru yang keluar bikin saya males update dan ide cerita ngadat di tengah jalan. Eh pas update Cuma segini. Saya minta maaf pada reader-sama yang kelamaan nungguin update-tan fic gaje saya ini dan mungkin kecewa sama pendeknya cerita juga makin gaje ceritanya. Tapi saya mohon maafkan saya. Akhir kata review yaaaa… saya mohon#muka melas**


End file.
